


Горячую воду нужно экономить

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Примечание/Предупреждения: период Второй мировой





	Горячую воду нужно экономить

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: период Второй мировой

Горячую воду нужно экономить и не наглеть — даже несмотря на особое отношение к Стиву Роджерсу и его Воющим Командос.

С виду душевая казалась просторней, но Баки, согласившийся на совместный душ — экономия, ну конечно — и словивший локтем под ребра, явно не учел, что Стив теперь гораздо крупнее, чем он помнил.

Стив развернулся к нему лицом, снова задев локтем, взял за плечи и мягко подтолкнул к стене; струя воды из лейки ударила в спину, разлетаясь брызгами во все стороны.

— С ума сошел? — быстро посмотрев вниз, Баки поднял взгляд на Стива и уперся ладонью ему в грудь. — Не здесь же!

— Боишься, что увидят? — без стыда и совести прижавшись к нему, улыбнулся Стив. — Не увидят, — самоуверенно добавил он и недвусмысленно потерся пахом о пах.

Баки, тут же сдаваясь, ответил тем же. Несмотря на невозможность нормально помыться в последние дни, от Стива пахло уютом и домом; до безумия знакомым запахом разгоряченного потного тела, что само собой ассоциировалось с сексом на сбитой в комок простыне, ноющими от долгих поцелуев губами и приятной усталостью.

— Я скучал по тебе, — поделился Стив.

— Я тоже, — бросив беглый взгляд в сторону двери, Баки прижался губами к его рту, жестко поцеловал, глубоко скользнув языком, и резко стек вниз, буквально упав на колени.

Стив был теперь гораздо больше везде, и это было непривычно во всех отношениях. Пытаясь с ходу приноровиться, Баки сжал его член у основания и наделся на него ртом. Стив приглушенно застонал, зарывшись пальцами в его влажные волосы, и осторожно двинул бедрами.

Баки улыбнулся про себя: может, Стив теперь и не был похож на себя прежнего — внешне, но реагировал на его действия так же знакомо.

Подняв глаза вверх и встретившись с ним взглядом, Баки свободной рукой придержал Стива за ягодицу, поплотнее сжал губы и прокатился ими по члену обратно до головки, дразняще сжав ее между языком и нёбом. Стив знакомо задрожал, запрокидывая голову, и Баки, решив долго не мучить его, обстоятельно повторил свои действия еще несколько раз, пока не словил языком горькую струю.

— Слишком быстро, да? — помогая Баки подняться с колен, пробормотал Стив.

— Зато сразу видно, что скучал, — улыбнулся Баки, толкнувшись членом ему в руку.

Стив сделал несколько торопливых движений кулаком, жадно вылизывая рот Баки, а потом отстранился, развернул его к себе спиной и тут же вжался снова твердеющим членом между ягодиц.

— Я хочу тебя так, — перейдя на щекочущий ухо шепот, признался он, — но пойму, если ты не...

— Не тормози, — кусая губы, перебил его Баки, представив, как его будет распирать изнутри; возможно, с непривычки это будет даже больно, но он хотел этот член, хотел ощущать себя на нем и боялся сейчас только одного — что не сможет вовремя осадить себя и выдаст их обоих громкими стонами.

Расставив ноги пошире, Баки оперся руками о мокрый кафель. Слабо пахнуло мылом, Стив оттянул в сторону ягодицу и осторожно протолкнул в него большой палец. Баки выгнуло от мягкого давления и предвкушения, и он уперся лбом в сложенные руки.

Поначалу непривычно большой и слишком жесткий член ощущался странно; хотелось зажаться и вытолкнуть его. Баки терпеливо замер, привыкая и ловя ртом воздух. Стив за его спиной, кажется, тоже словил острый приступ гипервентиляции легких.

Пообвыкнув, Баки подался назад, пропуская глубже, но Стив крепко ухватил его за ягодицы, лишая возможности двигаться, и сам протиснулся в него до конца. Это движение вышло немного резким, саднящим; Баки подавился стоном, но боль быстро прошла, сменившись чувством заполненности.

Стив надавил ему на поясницу, заставив прогнуться, медленно вынул член почти до конца, подразнил растянутую дырку головкой и резко загнал обратно.

— Так хорошо?

— Да, — проскулил Баки, нетерпеливо дергаясь и елозя на приятном и твердом члене, так идеально заполняющем его. — Только не останавливайся больше.

Стив снова сжал его ягодицы, медленно, с оттяжкой, развел их в стороны почти до боли, смущая и возбуждая еще сильнее. 

Баки громко застонал, забывшись, и тут же осекся, вспомнив, где находится; где-то за стеной едва различимо заспорили и засмеялись. Голоса казались незнакомыми.

— Блядь, — срывающимся шепотом отчаянно выругался Баки, — выеби меня!

Потом хоть под трибунал, хотел добавить он, но тут Стив наконец-то начал двигаться.

Он долбил его не церемонясь, быстро и грубо, зажав рот ладонью и что-то неразборчиво шепча на ухо. Из последних сил хватаясь за стену, Баки приглушенно мычал Стиву в ладонь и толкался бедрами навстречу, не всегда попадая в ритм, почти соскальзывая с члена и снова надеваясь на него. Его собственный член уже давно ныл от перенапряжения, и Баки лишь успел торопливо сжать пульсирующую головку, из которой стрельнуло так, что достало до подбородка.

Прижавшись раскрытым ртом к его плечу, Стив захлебнулся вздохом и, преодолевая сопротивление, в несколько быстрых толчков кончил следом.

Баки без сил привалился к стене, прислонившись щекой и грудью. Кое-как все же отлипнув от нее, он развернулся, прижимаясь лопатками к прохладному кафелю, и тут же оказался в объятиях Стива. Перевести толком дыхание, хрипло бьющееся в грудной клетке, тот ему не дал, тут же прижавшись губами к губам.

— Черт! — Стив вздрогнул, отстраняясь и зябко передергивая плечами.

— Что? — Баки испуганно встрепенулся, тут же сбрасывая с себя его руки.

— Вода горячая, — Стив виновато посмотрел на него, — закончилась.

Чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедра медленно скользит вытекающая из задницы сперма, Баки нахмурился и проверил воду — ледяная.

— Отлично помылись, Стив, — фыркнул он, — спасибо за приглашение.


End file.
